1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tampon and, more specifically, to an improved non-wicking withdrawal string for a tampon.
2. Prior Art
Prior art tampons normally comprise a cylindrical pledget of a non-irritating, absorbable material such as cotton or rayon formed by compression into an easily insertable shape prior to use. A withdrawal string is typically attached to the pledget during construction to facilitate the removal of the tampon from the vagina following its use.
The absorbent characteristics of a particular tampon depend upon, among other things, the geometry of the pledget as well as its method of fabrication and the material thereof. Those tampons enjoying success in the marketplace permit the continual absorption of blood and other vaginal discharge even in the presence of clotting blood. Thus, modern tampons have a great capacity for absorption of blood. Unfortunately, the withdrawal string that is used to retrieve the tampon from the vagina is typically made of an absorbable or intertwined material which, when wetted such as by urine, perspiration or from swimming, serves as a wick to conduct discharge and blood from the vagina into the undergarment of the wearer. Thus, not only are tampons are changed more frequently, but undergarments are soiled and stained more regularly than would otherwise be the case in the absence of such conduction or wicking.
Surprisingly, the development of a non-wicking withdrawal string for use with a tampon has received no attention. Indeed, the problem of wicking of fluids into or out of the vagina by the withdrawal string has not been addressed in the art. As used herein, the term "wicking" refers to the physical transport of fluid into or out of the vagina by a drawstring. Commonly, cotton is used as a withdrawal string. Rayon, which is also frequently used for the tampon pledget itself, has also been recommended for use as a withdrawal string. Such strings, as mentioned above, suffer from an inescapable tendency to conduct, or wick, fluids. Since the withdrawal string extends from the pledget to the outside of the vagina, such conduction is undesirable.
Glassman, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,024, describes a withdrawal string that is double-stranded and of an unknown material. While no mention of the specific material is made, if the withdrawal string material is absorbable, it would wick fluid from the vagina. If it is not absorbable, the intertwined, double-stranded nature of the withdrawal string, would, by capillary action, also conduct fluid from the vagina to the exterior.
Hinzmann et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,467, describe a tampon comprising a cylindrical pledget and a withdrawal string. Hinzmann provides no characterization of the physical, chemical or mechanical properties of the material preferably comprising the withdrawal string. Walton et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,849, describe a tampon that utilizes an absorbent rayon withdrawal string. Such strings would conduct fluid from the vagina. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,381 and 4,018,225 describe further embodiments of vaginal tampons employing withdrawal strings of unknown composition.
It is desirable to provide a tampon that has a withdrawal string that does not conduct fluids from the vagina. It is also desirable to provide a withdrawal string for a tampon which prevents "reverse wicking" of exogenous fluids into the vagina as may occur when the wearer engages in any water activity such as swimming, or in strenuous activities producing perspiration. "Reverse wicking" of exogenous fluids will saturate or "water log" the tampons, necessitating immediate change. The objectives are achieved by the improved drawstring of the present invention.